My Friends Tigger and Pooh: Tigger and Pooh and a Musical Too
Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too is a 2009 direct-to-video film based on the hit Playhouse Disney series My Friends Tigger & Pooh. It is the second film of the series. It was released on DVD on April 7, 2009. It premiered on Playhouse Disney less than a week later on April 11. Unlike the Super Sleuth Christmas Movie, it is treated more like a regular film than as part of the series. Contents *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Crew *4 Songs *5 DVD bonus features *6 Trivia Plot In a plot similar to Singin' in the Rain, Rabbit is named the first mayor of the Hundred Acre Wood for his great effort on planning their best friends picnic. Unfortunately, when Darby says that a mayor is in charge of everything, this goes to his head and he makes up a lot of rules, like "No Bouncing", "No Honey" and everything is by a schedule. By and by everyone gets annoyed by the new rules and finally when everyone (especially Tigger) can't follow the rules Rabbit and Beaver, who becomes the vice-mayor, decide to divide the wood so that Rabbit can be mayor on one side, and Tigger can be mayor on the other and they have Beaver draw a white line through the Hundred Acre Wood. The problem is that the White Line separates the people on each side from their friends. Everyone, except Darby and Buster, is to stay on their side which results to problems and chaos. Tigger and Pooh can no longer sleuth, Roo and Lumpy can't visit each other, Tigger and Rabbit no longer be friends, and goods, supplies and materials can't be traded (which means no thistles for Eeyore and no cookies made by Kanga). Rabbit sees the sadness and decides to cheer everyone up by having a picnic on his side and Tigger does the same. But the picnics are no fun due to everyone being separated until Darby hatches a plan to reunite the Hundred Acre Wood and have the white line removed and have everything go back to normal, and it worked. Cast ;Major cast *Chloë Grace Moretz as Darby *Dee Bradley Baker as Buster *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh/Tigger ;Recurring cast *Travis Oates as Piglet *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Kath Soucie as Kanga *Max Burkholder as Roo *Kyle Stanger as Lumpy (Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump, IV) ;Minor cast *Tara Strong (Tara Lyn (Charendoff) Strong) as Porcupine/Vixen *Rob Paulsen (Robert Fredrick Paulsen III) as Raccoon *James Arnold Taylor as Skunk *Mark Hamill as Turtle *Brenda Blethyn (Brenda Anne Bottle) as Mama Heffalump *Sydney Saylor as Possums *Dee Bradley Baker as Woodpecker *Struan Erlenborn as Christopher Robin *Jim Cummings as Beaver Crew *Executive Producers – John Lasseter, Clark Spencer, Jeff Kline and Brian Hohlfeld *Produced by – Dorothy McKim *Directed by – Don MacKinnon and David Hartman *Written by – Nicole Dubuc, Brian Hohlfeld, and Dean Stefan *Editor – Jhoanne Reyes *Line producer – Angi Dyste *Music by – Andy Sturmer *Songs written by – Andy Sturmer, Nicole Dubuc and Brian Hohlfeld Songs #"One Big Happy Family" #"Just A Few Simple Rules" #"Super Sleuths Theme" #"Bouncin" #"The Grass Is Greener" #"Password Song" #"Underneath the Same Sky" #"Think, Think, Think" #"The Question Song" #"One Big Happy Family" (reprise) #"Together Again" DVD bonus features *Rabbit's Think-Think-Think Theater *Active-Play with the movie without your DVD remote or Interactive-Play with the Movie with your DVD remote *Music and More-Sing Along with the Movie *"Underneath the Same Sky" Music Video by Kenny Loggins Trivia *Gopher, a character who made no appearances on the show, is briefly mentioned by Tigger. After Beaver correctly guesses the password to Tigger's side of the forest, Tigger turns to Pooh and says, "I miss Gopher." *Tigger's song, "Bouncin", includes a reference to Singin' in the Rain.